Something Dangerous
by moderndayportia
Summary: Sakura must submit to Kakashi's special training to prepare for a lethal mission. But who really cares? You probably just want the smut! KakaSaku WARNING: D/s and LEMON.


**I don't make money off of this story. Contains content of a graphic sexual nature, so don't read unless you can buy cigarettes wherever you live**

"Do you know why I'm here?"

A punctuated silence and then a slight nodding of her head was the only response.

"Good. Then let me in."

The door closed briefly, and he could hear the released metal latch swinging and knocking against the wood. She opened for him slowly and then stepped back to allow him to enter. Her eyes timidly traced the tiles on the floor.

He brushed past her and gracefully stalked towards the most prominent spot in the room- a dark leather couch which he reclined casually in the middle of. His pose, though relaxed, betrayed something predatory in the set of his shoulders and slight turn of his head. She stood statically by the entrance, her fingers fluttering nervously against the fabric of her skirt.

He waited a moment, letting the tension build, wondering what she would do next. Maybe she was thinking about making an escape? He couldn't allow that to happen. "Sakura, close the door and come here."

She jerked a little, but quickly recovered and turned to secure the door. He watched with interest as her trembling fingers fastened the locks, trapping them both inside. And then she came to stand stiffly before him, her eyes still refusing to meet his.

"Look at me," he demanded lowly.

She did then, meeting his gaze with fiery eyes. "I didn't know it was going to be you," she simmered.

"It was always going to be me."

Her fists curled with anger. "Then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you–"

"Manipulate your decisions?" he cut in. "Because, it was your choice to make. Just like it was my choice when I was chunin."

Her voice rose with indignation. "But I confided in you! Why weren't you honest with me!"

"I was honest. I told you as much as I was allowed to. You're coming into this situation with more realistic expectations than you would have without me."

"But if you had just told me that it would be you…"

"You would have what? Changed your mind?" he laughed sardonically. "Even if you had known that I'd be training you, I think you'd still be here. "

"Kakashi-sensei…" she started.

His eyes narrowed. "This isn't about me. This is about your goals, your desires." It was only partially a lie.

Her fists unraveled as her head fell forward to hide her face in shame.

His hard edges softened then. Shame, unlike humility, was not conducive to advancing her training. Yet.

He reached forward and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "Come here," he directed as he pulled her towards his body.

She looked at her wrist uncertainly, but followed where he pulled her. She hesitantly straddled his legs and then found herself perched over his lap. She twitched slightly when his palms found her hips and guided them down and forward until she was pressed against him intimately. Her cheeks and neck flushed red.

"Relax," he warned as his hands smoothed up her back towards her neck, "We'll start slowly tonight." She shivered when his nimble fingers releases the clasp of her bra through her shirt and her breasts tumbled free, still hidden from his view. She mewled quietly when one hand snuck up under her shirt and loose bra to palm her hard nipple. "Are you already aroused?" he whispered carefully.

"No," she shook her head furiously. "It's cold. Please…"

She abruptly halted when Kakashi's legs tipped lower and she was forced to reach behind to catch her weight on his knees. Knees which were spreading wider and opening hers with them. Before Sakura could resettle to a less exposed position, Kakashi was cradling her back with one hand and pushing the other up inside of her skirt, along the inside of her thigh and then underneath the hem of her panties, and into the moist, warm place between her legs. She gasped loudly as a strong, insistent finger dragged over her clit.

"You're already wet," he growled as he watched the place where his hand had disappeared.

"No," she denied, scrambling her weight forward and attempting to jerk his hand out of her panties. In retaliation he pushed a finger deep into her.

"Ahh," she gasped and squeezed down on his wrist in a spasm of surprise at being suddenly filled.

He watched her agape expression with a narrowed, dangerous eye and slowly pulled back before thrusting his finger in again. She cried out breathily, "Ugh, stop," as her eyes rolled back in pleasure and her back bowed.

"Stop?" he practically laughed. "You're dripping all over my hand, you hot little slut." So much for starting slowly, he thought bemusedly. She wasn't going to let him. He had to harvest these feelings while they were still ripe. He withdrew.

" I want you to put your hands behind your back and grab your forearms."

She complied, though her whole body was sweaty and shaking. There was no backing out of this for either of them at this point.

"Good. Keep your eyes closed too."

She hadn't realized they were closed in the first place.

His hands were on the back of her neck now. She almost cried out as long fingers laced through her hair. Between her legs she could feel something throbbing harder.

"There are two things I want you to understand about my training. I don't allow any disobedience because your targets won't either. And there will be no safe words." His fingers tugged her head back sharply and she gasped as covered lips pressed onto her pulse point.

"Good reaction," he hummed. His lips moved down the column of her neck towards her collarbone. She felt a strange moist sensation, then realized it was his tongue dragging across her skin through his moistened mask.

" Everything I do will be for your own edification." His hips lifted and pressed up into her. His cock had been achingly hard since the moment he stepped through her doorway. "Even though I may enjoy it too."

**So yea, not a piece of literary merit or anything, but it is what it is. Let's just say I'm testing the water for a dark and smutty plot like this.**


End file.
